


Dreemurr Family Scrapbook

by rosewaterangel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Short Stories, chapters dont have to be read in order, it is charas right as a sibling to call asriel names, likewise asriel has the right to call chara names, sometimes... asriel is a little sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterangel/pseuds/rosewaterangel
Summary: A collection of tales from the Dreemurr family household, in memoriam of when such a place was full of joy and laughter. Now all that is left is this, short snippets of a happy family.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chara Joins the Party!

Soft light illuminated the small patch of grass, the only place in the entire Underground that green grass grows like it does in the world above. The only place that sunshine can be seen, through the hole so high above. And there, laying in this patch of sunny grass, was a child so small and fragile they couldn’t be much more than ten years old.

The world around them was silent. There was no screaming, no television blaring to cover up the sound of their father snoring on the couch. They were surrounded by a feeling they hardly ever got: peace. For a long time, they laid there in that patch of grass, not having much strength to get up on their own. Their head was pounding, and a sharp pain ripped down their leg. They probably couldn’t go anywhere even if they wanted to.

Once again, they were stuck. Helpless.

The small child laid face down in that patch of grass, trying to enjoy the sound of silence as much as they could with a reeling headache and a most likely broken leg, not sure what they were waiting for. No one was coming to save them.

“Are you alright?” It seems they were mistaken. A soft voice broke the silence. It sounded kind, unaccusatory, but damn did it make their headache worse to hear it. “What’s your name?”

The small child looked up to see the source of the sound, a gentle fuzzy face lit up by the halo of light they fell from. They whispered their name, too shocked and in too much pain to question why he looked like some kind of sentient, over-sized stuffed animal.

“Chara? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel.” The furry figure, Asriel, helped them to their feet. “Did you fall? That must have been awfully far.” Chara hadn’t really said anything in response, trying not to irritate their headache any further.

“Mom and dad will know how to make you better, don’t worry.” Asriel practically had to carry Chara home, their injured leg dragging along the ground as the two entered the quaint little house. The sound of humming replaced that of battered shoes dragging along the dirt as the two children made their way into the kitchen.

“Mom?” Asriel called to the tall woman in front of him. She stood with her back to the two children, both arms submerged in a sea of soapy water as she scrubbed the dishes.

“Oh! Hello, my child.” She called over her shoulder as she shut the water off. “Just a moment, alright dear?” She hummed, grabbing a towel to dry her arms off with.

“Mama, it’s very important!” Asriel bounced on his toe beans, nearly shaking Chara, trying to emphasize his point.

Toriel chuckled, “Alright, alright. Now what is so important that—” She paused for a moment upon seeing Chara. It was a shock, no doubt, to see her son holding the ragdoll-like human child. “Oh my… Are you alright, dear?” She knelt down in front of Chara, trying to examine what was wrong with them.

However, Chara was absolutely terrified. The sight of such a large creature was too much for them. When Chara saw Toriel, they couldn’t handle it anymore, everything was getting so surreal. To a small child like them, she looked to be about the height of a building, with sharp teeth and claws and… Everything was getting to be so overwhelming, their aching mind went spinning until all at once everything went black.

And when they awoke, Chara was laying in a child-sized bed, a stuffed animal tucked carefully under their arm. The room was dark except for the night-light illuminating the corner.

Their hands came up, rubbing their eyes. The headache had gotten a bit better, though it wasn’t by much. Staying in bed seemed like the right decision to them, since they probably couldn’t get up even if they wanted to. The pain in their leg had turned to a dull ache, but it was certainly still there. So, Chara laid there, staring at the ceiling. Everything that had happened couldn’t possibly have been a hallucination, could it have? They were in what was most certainly not their bedroom, holding a stranger’s stuffed toy, having just _fallen down below a damn mountain—_ how the hell were they even alive?

They laid there, questions whipping around their mind like a hurricane, not realizing how much time had passed before the door creaked open, a new large and fuzzy face peaking in at them. This one was much bigger than the other two, but with the same kind smile.

The small child winced upon seeing such a large creature approach them. They hugged the cuddly toy close, trying to get any semblance of safety they could. Their body was shaking, the small bits of skin that were visible laced with deep purple bruises. Shaking hands pulled the thick comforter up nearly over Chara’s entire face, only their eyes visible.

This didn’t deter the large monster, however. He just gave them a gentle smile and a small wave. “Hello.” The large creature began. His voice was slow and gentle, like we was trying to sooth them with just his words. He pulled up a chair beside the tiny bed, not too close as to crowd them.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”


	2. A Promise

The world feels so incredibly quiet, the night air settling around, shimmering rocks above them twinkling a pale blue. It was the closest thing to stars one could find in the Underground, the only place anyone can feel some kind of connection to the world above. A world that shunned them, but one that they yearn to be a part of. The two siblings laid there in relative silence, the only sound coming from the water gently flowing in the river nearby.

“Hey, Chara? Can I ask you something?” Asriel finally broke the quiet atmosphere, shimmying so he was laying down on the squishy, waterlogged grass, his face pointed up at the ‘sky’. “What are the real stars like?”

Chara glanced over at him, sitting propped up against a wall. “… They’re awfully far away. In some places, there is so much light pollution that you can hardly even see a single star.” They glanced over at his disappointed face.

“Oh. I see. That is too bad.” Asriel mumbled, closing his eyes.

“… But in other places, they are incredibly bright.” They began, not wanting to upset him too much over it. “When we go up to the surface together, I’ll bring you some place you can see them all.”

Asriel sat up so fast Chara thought he’d been ejected from his spot cartoon-style. “The moon too?”

Chara giggling, nodding, “Yes. I will make sure you can see the moon, too.”

“What about the sun?” He asked, grinning, bouncing a bit as he spoke. For a goat monster, he acted an awful lot like a puppy. Chara guessed it’s just because he’s a… _kid_.

“The sun and the moon at the same time?” Chara asked, giggling, “You know… Sure. Usually it’s only one at a time, though, so we’ll have to wait for just the right time, but…” They shrugged, looking over at him, seeing wide, excited eyes. “What’s that look for?” They asked, chuckling a little.

“Do you think that the sun and the moon are friends?”

“What?” They asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “The sun and the moon are made out of mainly hydrogen and rock, respectively. I don’t think that they can be friends.”

“Well… You’re made out of mainly meat, and I’m made out of mainly magic, right? And we’re friends!”

Chara still didn’t seem convinced, even though that logic. “But they lack intelligent thought. In fact, they lack any thought at all.”

“Well, so do you.” Asriel grinned, poking their nose.

Chara frowned, using both of their hands to hold onto Asriel’s snout. “Yeah, well, I got your nose.”

Asriel let out a nasally whine, trying to pull his snout away from their grubby little mitts. “Chara!” He batted at their hands, wiggling his little face around.

“Naughty boys lose snout privileges.” Chara giggled, but let him go in favor of looking back up at the rocks above them. The two returned to the comfortable silence of before, the new promise making its home in their hearts.

One day, they’re going to see the sky. And they’re going to do it together.


End file.
